Complicated
by niisacheez
Summary: Mage Genius yang kini sedang meningkatkan kemampuan sinirnya di Land of Dawn pun, merindukan seseorang dari tempat asalnya.


**COMPLICATED**

 ** _DL.DR_**

 **MLBB (c) Moonton**

 ** _Review please~_**

 ** _A/N:_** Halo semuanya, Nii disini! _Long time no see_! Ah _well_ , tentang _fanfic_ Nii di _fandom_ lain mungkin akan dilanjutkan lain waktu kalau ada ide dan _mood_. Kali ini, Nii menulis tentang _game_ yang populer saat ini, **Mobile Legends: Bang Bang!** _Hope u like it XD_

*

Jalan-jalan mengelilingi Land of Dawn cukup biasa bagi Harley, seorang bocah penyihir jenius yang terseret ke dunia paralel ini saat sekolahnya, Lion Academy sedang mengadakan trip ke hutan. Dengan bantuan Rooney, Saber, Alpha, Bruno, dan Lolita, Harley merasa cukup bisa melewati hari disini. Ia memutuskan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan sihirnya disini sebelum kembali ke dunia asalnya. Tidak begitu buruk, namun yang membuat Harley ingin segera pulang ke rumah adalah karena Lesley, kakaknya.

Lesley bukan kakak kandung Harley, begitu pula sebaliknya. Ia diadopsi oleh keluarga Vance dan menjadi kakak sekaligus pengawas Harley. Lesley lembut terhadapnya, namun juga tegas. Sosok kakak yang mungkin selalu dirindukan Harley saat ia tiba di Land of Dawn. Menghabiskan hari-hari bosannya saat tidak ada _match_ dengan menjahili Saber dan Alpha, atau iseng mencomblangkan Bruno dan Lolita.

Tapi bila Harley harus mengatakan bahwa ia menyesal pernah menginjakkan kaki di Land of Dawn, itu tidak benar. Karena nyasar sewaktu trip itulah ia bisa kemari, dan karena itu pula ia bisa bertemu dengan Feline Wizard Nana.

"Hei, Harley!" panggil Nana. "Tidur di sembarang tempat lagi?"

Harley bangkit, lalu nyengir. "Nggak tidur kok. Cuma baring."

" _Ngeles_." cibir Nana. "Mikirin apa sih?"

"Kakak." jawab Harley _to the point_. "Ya sudah yuk. _Match_ selanjutnya akan dimulai kan? Siapa saja?"

"Umm ... aku, kamu, lalu Alucard, dan Lolita."

"Berempat?!"

"Nggak. Posisi _marksman_ -nya diambil oleh pendatang baru. Kebetulan Miya dan Bruno sedang tidak bisa ikut _match_ kali ini. Jadi pas sekali kan?"

Harley mengikuti Nana menuju tempat dimana _match_ biasa berlangsung. Terlihat Lolita dan Alucard si Demon Hunter sudah bersiap di _base_.

"Mana _marksman_ -nya?"

"Katanya tadi mau siap-siap dulu. Nentuin _build item_ kali." sahut Alucard. "Aku tanya, ternyata dia _marksman-assassin_! Tidak heran, karena dia adalah _Sniper_."

"Tapi sudah mau dimulai lho? _Announcement_ -nya bisa mulai terdengar beberapa waktu lagi."

"Mungkin kendala koneksi?" Lolita tertawa kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong, lawan _match_ kali ini mungkin agak sedikit _sakit_. Zilong, Alice, Moskov, Balmond, dan Argus."

Yah, sudah bukan rahasia kalau _skill_ ketiga atau _immortality_ Argus itu menakutkan. Apalagi kalau _spell_ -nya _fury_. Juga Zilong yang konon bisa membantai 500 pasukan seorang diri. Alice, menghisap darah lawannya. Juga Moskov dan Balmond yang _ultimate_ -nya sama menyakitkannya. Apalagi Balmond sangat mudah untuk mencuri _lord_.

 _"Welcome to Mobile Legends."_ Terdengar suara mbak-mbak _announcemer_ "Cepat! Cepat! Sudah mulai!" seru Lolita. "Pakai formasi 2-1-2 ya? _Marksma_ _n solo-mid_ seperti biasa."

"Tapi mana _marksman_ -nya?" tanya Nana lagi.

"Bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk saja deh," ujar Alucard. "Aku _sol_ _o-top_. Harley, _solo-mi_ _d_. Lolita dan Nana berduadi _bottom lane_. Ngerti?"

Semua setuju dengan arahan Alucard tanpa protes dan segera melalui _lane_ masing-masing. Sejujurnya memenangkan pertandingan dengan hanya 4 _player_ itu _sangat tidak mungkin_. Bisa, tapi kemungkinannya sangat kecil.

" _First blood_

Sudah ada yang mati. Dasar Alu jago, dia bisa menghabisi Zilong yang dengan sembrono mengejarnya sampai ke _t_ _urret_ , lalu menghabisinya dengan gabungan _skill_ dua dan tiganya.

" _Yash_!" pekik Harley dalam hati. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai dan merayakannya. Tidak beruntung bagi Harley yang _solo-mid_ , karena dia berhadapan dengan dua orang sekaligus. Moskov dan Alice. Harley tidak punya pilihan selain hanya menetap di _turret_ , menghabisi _minion_ , dan _farming_ sedikit.

Sampai Alice akhirnya mencapai level 4, ia kini sudah bisa menggunakan _ultimate_ atau _skill_ tiganya, nampaknya ia berniat menghabisi Harley bersama dengan Moskov, meski harus mengorbankan beberapa _HP_ -nya karena serangan _turret_. Harley menyadari niat Alice, tapi tidak mungkin ia _retreat_ karena tidak akan ada yang menjaga _turret_ , sehingga kemungkinan besarnya _turret_ ini akan langsung hancur.

Dimulai dari _skill_ pertamanya. Alice mengikuti bola darahnya dan berhenti dekat Harley, menggunakan _ulti_ sehingga darah Harley terserap, lalu menghindari _turret,_ dan membiarkan Moskov menghabisi Harley yang _HP_ -nya tinggal sedikit dengan _ulti_ Moskov.

 _Tidak_ jerit Harley dalam hati. _Aku bakal mati! Turret ini akan hancur! Tim ini akan kalah!_ _Crek. Nguiing..._ suara misterius mendadak terdengar dari arah semak-semak. Lalu terdengar lagi suara tajam seorang perempuan dari asal yang sama.

" _One shot, One kill._

Langsung saja empat _black bullet_ berutun dilancarkan ke arah Alice, _lock target_ -nya. _Mage_ itu panik dan berusaha kabur menggunakan _skill_ pertamanya, tapi sia-sia. Sangat mengerikannya bidikan itu, tidak bisa dihentikan.

 _"An enemy has been slain!"_

Alice mati. Harley terkejut, saat merasakan seseorang melewatinya, tapi ia tidak bisa melihat orang tersebut. Hanya bayang-bayang seorang gadis berambut panjang dikuncir, mengejar Moskov dan menembaknya dengan _critical shot_.

 _"Double kill!"_

Terdengar nyanyian merdu yang menakutkan setelah kematian Moskov. Suara seorang perempuan. _"Crosshairs lock you down~ Death kisses you on the forehead~"_

Manik zamrud Harley melebar, ia pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya. Suara yang selalu dirindukannya semenjak ia datang ke Land of Dawn. Suara milik seseorang yang selalu memperhatikan dan menyayanginya di rumah.

 _Skill_ pertama orang itu, _Master of Camouflage_ , telah pudar. Memperlihatkan sosok tinggi langsing yang memegang sebuah senapan. Rambut panjangnya berwarna merah _fuscha_ , dikuncir satu.

"Kak Lesley!"

 **-end-**

 ** _Ulti-nya Lesley emang serem ya X"D Tapi Nii seneng banget lho pakai Lesley, sekarang ngepush pakai Lesley mulu :D_**

 ** _Oke, see u next time!_**


End file.
